themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Think Like A Man (song)
"Think Like a Man" is a single by Jennifer Hudson and Ne-Yo featuring Rick Ross. It is a soundtrack from the movie of the same name. Lyrics Intro In love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman And think like a a man Hudson Why you call me your dream bed And foolish of me I believe that You said every king needs his queen babe That's why you needed me baby Right in between lust and love You go and mess things up but Now there's no we babe There's just you and there's me baby There was us, there was trust There was happen and change, I know Silly you, silly me, silly us, what a waste Chorus But in love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman and think like a man But in love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman and think like a man Ne-Yo Now I'm gonna keep it realer with you now that I've ever been We should have never been, girl we was better friends You didn't have to tell me what, where, why and when Ooh why I didn't need it, Cause you wasn't my girlfriend, we had a good thing You would come by and see me, ooh give me that good thang Then after we were finished, You go your way, I go my way, it was whatever Tell me what in the hell makes us Think this wanna gonna be better And now I'm telling you lies, All because I hate to see the tears in your eyes Of course I want my cake, and eat it too, I'm a guy And of course, you don't understand, But you would if you thought like a man in love Chorus But in love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman and think like a man But in love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman and think like a man Ross Time cost money and it's so expensive Versace, lenny got these women blowing kisses Leaning on my auto, she's so photogenic Can I take a picture, she's my mona lisa Living like a princess in a fairy tale You know them people up in barney show and tell Bentley black and not a ninja see no poney tail 5 karat yellow diamond you don't know me well Penthouse, set the drunks, it don't call and sell She caught an attitude, I had to call the cab You don't understand it's altitude I'm balling at I'm at the game on the wood where the owner's at Bridge So different from 'bout the same, Boy you tell me everything Yeah you show me how you think, You're the only one to blame It's such a shame, Yeah should lost the game you tell me how to play Chorus In love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman, and think like a man But in love, love, love, love You gotta act like a woman and think like a man Act like a woman, act like a woman Gotta act like a woman Link *http://zippysense.com/jennifer-hudson-ft-ne-yo-rick-ross-think-like-a-man-75055 Category:2012 Singles Category:Jennifer Hudson Singles Category:Songs Featuring Ne-Yo Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross